


Save the Dance

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: beaujester week 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beaujesterweek2020, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: This is late, and I’ll admit the ending wasn’t my favorite, but it’s already late and I made the mistake of going into the Beaujester tag for inspiration, but while there were good art and stories, there are so many assholes in the tag bitching and moaning about how their ship is better than others and garbage like that.  That much negativity just sucks the creativity out of me. Still, I did my best to push through and finish this. I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: beaujester week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007340
Kudos: 17





	Save the Dance

Jester was bored and disappointed. When they, The Mighty Nein, received word that the Empire was holding a royal ball in celebration of the war with the Dynasty coming to a quick close, she had been excited. She had been extra excited when she found out that they were going to be on the guest list due to their efforts to push for peace. She thought it would be nice to be at a big party where there would be nice music, fancy people in fancy clothes, expensive food, it was supposed to be something out of a fairytale.  


The others weren’t into it, at least not as much as Jester. Veth seemed okay with the fancy food, but regretted that she couldn’t bring Yeza, the Empire still believed he was either dead or a Dynasty prisoner, she couldn’t afford to reveal him. Caduceus was optimistic, at least he seemed to be okay with going, to him it was just another party like the one in Nicodranas. Fjord was cautious, he didn’t think it would be great for all of them to go since they tend to be embarrassments, but his opinion didn’t really matter. Caleb was being cautious too, both a bit too much and a bit too little, like he normally was when it came to the Assembly and their wizards. Yasha seemed ambivalent, she didn’t mind but crowds would make her uncomfortable.  


Beau…, Beau seemed the most against going, Jester understood why, Beau didn’t like fancy clothes or expensive food, she had grown up a rich girl in a big house and hated every moment of it. Jester was glad that she got Beau the suit that she seems to love to wear instead of a dress. She looked nice, really pretty, in Jester’s red dress, but she didn’t look right. In the suit that Jester bought her though, she looked amazing, pretty and handsome…, it didn’t matter. Still, as a member of the Cobalt Soul Beau had to be present in case anything was said or she could overhear anything that the Soul would require. Yudala Fon would be there as the High Curator of the Rexentrum branch of the Soul, but they would be watched fair more intently by the Cerberus Assembly or other powers in the Empire who saw the Soul as a threat. Beauregard as a younger member who wasn’t wearing the raiments of the Soul, it would be easier for to move among the crowd unnoticed.  


It wasn’t fair to Beau, but Jester was happy that they were going to the ball held by the King. At least she had been, now that they’re here, it was so boring. They split up once they got inside which wasn’t so bad since it was the plan, Caleb went off with Veth, with Fjord and Caduceus nearby to intercept any wizards who might try to corner him. Jester went off with Yasha and Beau, but they got separated in the crowds. It was easy to see Yasha who was a head taller than most of the guests that were invited, and her size made them part like water before her. Despite her trepidation, Beau managed to blend in with the crowd better than anyone in the group.  


The people were so boring, they were all dressed in clothes worth thousands of gold and they were mostly boring. Men in suits or robes, women in the newest fashions that they could afford, that left them all looking pretty much the same. The food was okay, it was definitely expensive, but nothing like the spread at the party thrown in Nicodranas before the war. The music was okay too, if Jester was being charitable, it was a couple musicians playing classical Dwendalian music. There were no vocals, not that there was a way to compete with the Ruby of the Sea, but it was very plain classic songs. There were people dancing, but it was the boring kind of dancing that was slow and none of the couples looked all that happy with their partner.  


Jester was quickly set upon by a few men who seemed eager to spend time with the exotic looking blue woman in the outlandish dress. Currently she was dancing with a young man who was taller than her with sandy blond hair, Someone Something who was the Son of Someoneelse who owned land Somewhere. He had said it a few times when he introduced himself, apparently his family was one of the wealthiest and most powerful amongst Jester’s would be suitors so the rest backed off for now so Jester couldn’t even use one of them as an excuse.  


“You truly have the most wonderful eyes Ms. Jester,” he said with his eyes looking far more south than her eyes.  


“Thank you,” Jester tried to say as nicely as she could. He had been at least slightly charming and good looking enough at first and Jester had always wanted to dance at a fancy ball like this so she had agreed to a dance. Three dances later, his leery eye and braggadocious attitude had gotten old, and this was their forth dance together. “For the compliment and the dance, unfortunately I have something I must attend to,” she said curtsying and before turning away.  


“Oh come now,” The man said, grabbing her wrist to stop her, “one more dance.”  


“I’m sorry,” Jester said evenly, she could tell the man was trying to show off how strong he was with the wrist grabbing. “But unfortunately, like I said I have things to do so I need to leave.”  


“I don’t think you understand,” the man said, his faux charming tone dropped, “I have decided that a lovely woman like you is just what I need to make this night entertaining and I always get what I want.” The grip he had on Jester’s wrist tightened, to make his point.  


This man might be a threat to other young women, but Jester had faced far more dangerous men and monsters. A spoiled brat that couldn’t take a no, that was the reason why she had to leave Nicodranas in the first place, she wasn’t afraid of him. “I understand perfectly,” Jester said, easily breaking the angry man’s grip with her deceptive strength, shocking the man. “You are a spoiled brat and very rude. I agreed to dance with you and I have, now I am done because I don’t want to dance with you anymore. You’re making a scene and I am not going to humor you any longer.”  


The man’s face turned red, then purple, as Jester told him off he looked ready to shout at her but before he could Jester was interrupted. “There you are my dear,” Beau came striding over as if she was some puffed up noble, “I know you enjoy dancing with the menfolk, but really I think you’ve spent enough time teasing,” she said and offered Jester a hand away.  


For a moment Jester could stare at Beau, looking so beautiful in her suit, coming over to rescue her like a knight in shining armor from the stories. But it was the way Beau looked at her that made Jester feel warm, her big blue eyes burned with a desire to protect Jester. It didn’t matter if Jester could have handled things, Jester was just glad Beau came to help her. With a giggle and a curtsy Jester took Beau’s hand. “I’m sorry my love,” she said playing along, “but I wouldn’t have to spend as much time teasing if you would just dance with me. It’s not my fault I have to seek out other forms of entertainment while you indulge in the buffet.”  


“Excuse me,” the young man Jester was dancing with said interrupting them, “I was talking to her.”  


Beau gave the man child a haughty look up and down, and laughed at him, “and now I’m talking to her, and I’m much more important than you are so go away.”  


“I’ll have you know I can -,”  


“Can what,” Beau cut him off. “Can get into a fight with your betters and humiliate your family, to the point where your father puts you aside for one of your numerous bastard siblings? Go away, you’re not worth it when I have my sweet to talk to.”  


For a moment the man seemed like he wanted to say something, but while Jester, for all her power looked sweet and innocent. Beau, with her face covered in scars and hard eyes didn’t. “You haven’t heard the last of me,” he shouted with his tail between his legs.  


“Now that that’s over,” Beau said, “you want to dance,” she asked the other woman at the other end of her arm as Beau of the Mighty Nein, her best friend, her roommate, her something more.  


“Yeah,” Jester said smiling, she wanted to dance with her monk in a sharp suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, and I’ll admit the ending wasn’t my favorite, but it’s already late and I made the mistake of going into the Beaujester tag for inspiration, but while there were good art and stories, there are so many assholes in the tag bitching and moaning about how their ship is better than others and garbage like that. That much negativity just sucks the creativity out of me. Still, I did my best to push through and finish this. I hope you enjoy it


End file.
